


Sozinho

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Episode: s03e15 How the Riddler Got His Name, Guilt, Hallucinations, M/M, Sad Ending, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: “Chega!” Ed gritou, batendo na mesa em uma tentativa de se lembrar do que era real. Ele não queria essa zombaria de Oswald, queria seu melhor amigo de volta, queria o que tinham antes e mais, queria desfazer suas ações e as de Oswald.Mas o show não parou. Oswald nem se moveu, como se não afetado por sua interrupção.Ed é forçado por sua alucinação a encarar seus sentimentos por Oswald.





	Sozinho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754538) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Agradecimentos a [Alfer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alfer), que me estimulou a escrever, foi beta, e ainda ajudou na tradução.
> 
> Como todo mundo que viu o episódio sabe, a música é Wake Up Alone da Amy Winehouse.

A questão estava decidida, não havia nada que Oswald pudesse dizer ou fazer para o impedir. Esse sempre era o caso, Ed se lembrou, porque Oswald estava morto e o homem à sua frente desapareceria assim que o efeito da droga passasse. Era importante que mantivesse isso em mente. Não importa o quanto sentisse a falta de Oswald, essa alucinação induzida por drogas era a única coisa que restava dele.

Ele foi ajeitar sua jaqueta, baixando a cabeça por um momento, quando sua visão foi inundada por luz vermelha. Ele encarou o espaço onde Oswald tinha estado, e então mais adiante, para a fonte da luz. Oswald estava parado de costas para ele, mas não se parecia como tinha há um momento, como tinha aparecido cada vez desde que… O visual molhado e morto foi substituído por belas roupas formais, e era música que Ed estava escutando?

“O que você está fazendo?” ele perguntou, sem saber como interpretar isso. Nenhuma das suas alucinações tinha agido desse jeito antes, mudando tanto do mundo ao redor para manter sua atenção.

Oswald não respondeu, ao invés disso se virando para ele. “ _He’s fierce in my dreams, seizing my guts_.”

Ed não podia acreditar nisso, Oswald estava cantando? Ed tentou o questionar novamente, mas não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem.

O mundo inteiro virou de cabeça para baixo, mesmo que só por um segundo. O que estava errado com sua visão? Era como se estivesse passando um filme antigo por um projetor. Projetor, Oswald era uma mera projeção da sua mente. Ed esfregou os olhos, pressionando seus dedos contra eles até que doessem, e então tirou seus óculos como estavam no caminho, continuando a esfregar os olhos como se isso fosse fazer a realidade voltar ao foco.

“ _He floats me with dread_.”

Ainda assim, ele podia ver Oswald claramente, apesar da distância. É claro que uma alucinação não seria perturbada pela falta de óculos. Ele podia ver Oswald tão claramente como se estivesse a meros centímetros de distância dele, sua face livre dos tons esverdeados anteriores, ao invés disso com uma maquiagem delicada, tão diferente da que Oswald usava enquanto ainda estava vivo. Oswald parecia saber onde estava seu foco—e é claro que ele sabia, estava dentro da sua cabeça—dando a Ed um olhar sedutor, o movimento do seu maxilar puxando a atenção para sua boca, e Ed não pensou em como seria o beijar, não podia pensar nisso, não ousaria. Ele nunca tentou tocar esse Oswald, tinha medo demais de não conseguir, de o atravessar.

“ _Soaked in soul_.”

O foco de Ed estava inteiramente em Oswald, sua respiração pesada enquanto tentava se manter sob controle, segurando os óculos com mais força. Sem pensar, ele baixou a mão esquerda para tocar sua ereção.

“ _He swims in my eyes_...” Oswald tocou a cartola sedutoramente, mantendo contato visual com Ed, “ _by the bed_.”

Oh, deus, a forma como Oswald estava olhando para ele. Ed nunca entendeu a expressão ‘olhar sedutor’ até então, mas não havia outra forma de descrever como Oswald estava olhando para ele, como se implorando que cruzasse a distância da sala e o tomasse. Ed parou os movimentos de sua mão contra sua ereção, de repente percebendo a forma como seu corpo estava reagindo a Oswald, a essa ideia de Oswald. Ele se deu um tapa no rosto, tentando recuperar o controle, mas isso só foi mais excitante.

“ _Pour myself over him_.”

Ed colocou os óculos de volta, sua respiração pesada enquanto tentava e falhava em negar para si mesmo o efeito que Oswald tinha sobre ele. Não podia se forçar a fazer Oswald parar, como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo show à sua frente. Oswald virou o rosto para o lado, e Ed o devorou com seu olhar, querendo rasgar aquela gola para ter mais daquele pescoço longo e pálido.

Sabendo o que ele estava pensando, Oswald ergueu o queixo, expondo ainda mais seu pescoço. Ed não conseguia nem piscar, seus lábios tremendo enquanto se imaginava mordendo a pele sensível, marcando Oswald, o _possuindo_.

“ _Moon spilling in_.”

Oswald parecia quase vulnerável, como uma oferenda esperando para ser pega ou jogada, pura sedução, sua expressão aberta e convidativa, esperando para ser pego ou rejeitado e dessa vez Ed não o iria rejeitar, não podia o rejeitar de novo.

“ _And I wake up_...” Oswald fez um show de colocar a cartola, dando mais ênfase às suas palavras, permitindo que a palavra final se alongasse, “ _alone_.”

E esse era exatamente o problema, não era? Ed estava sozinho, Oswald era o único, o único que realmente o via como ele era, como podia ser, e agora ele tinha partido e nada podia o trazer de volta. Isso não era nada mais do que atrasar o adeus inevitável, ele rejeitou Oswald em cada oportunidade e agora era tarde demais, ele não teria outra chance.

“Chega!” Ed gritou, batendo na mesa em uma tentativa de se lembrar do que era real. Ele não queria essa zombaria de Oswald, queria seu melhor amigo de volta, queria o que tinham antes e mais, queria desfazer suas ações e as de Oswald.

Mas o show não parou. Oswald nem se moveu, como se não afetado por sua interrupção.

“ _If I was my heart, I’d rather be restless_.” Oswald ajeitou a jaqueta, e começou a se mover sedutoramente na direção de Ed. “ _The second I stop, the sleep catches up, and I’m breathless_.”

Ed estava congelado, não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Oswald, tanto antecipando ansiosamente e temendo o momento em que Oswald finalmente chegaria na mesa, agradecendo e amaldiçoando a barreira entre eles. “Por que você está fazendo isso?” Ele perguntou. ‘ _Por que você está me torturando assim?_ ’ ele não perguntou, mas não precisava, Oswald sabia o que Ed estava pensando e isso não afetou seu olhar lascivo.

“ _‘Cause this ache in my chest. As my day is done now_.” Ele chegou na mesa, subindo para sentar nela em um movimento fluído que teria sido impossível para o Oswald real, mantendo suas costas para Ed. “ _The dark covers me, and I cannot run now_.”

Ed instintivamente removeu suas mãos da mesa quando Oswald se virou, suas perdas agora caindo da borda da mesa, perto de Ed.

Ele entendia agora, ou achava que entendia, melhor do que antes. O segredo que ele não queria saber, mas é claro que esse Oswald sabia. “Sou eu,” Ed disse suavemente, e não sabia se queria dizer que era ele quem estava mantendo Oswald ali, se a música estava falando sobre ele, ou se ele queria ver Oswald assim, mas não importava, podia ser qualquer uma ou todas as opções, era uma admissão.

O sorriso de Oswald agora estava satisfeito, como se soubesse que pegou Ed em sua armadilha. “ _My blood running cold_.”

Oswald esticou uma mão para seu peito e por um momento Ed temeu que ele fosse lhe atravesse. Ed tremeu quando sentiu o surpreendente peso e calor da carícia gentil de Oswald por seu peito.

“Oswald…” ele deixou escapar suavemente, abandonado qualquer farsa de que isso não era o que queria.

“ _I stand before him_.” Oswald o agarrou pela gravata, o puxando para frente e o mantendo ali. “ _It’s all I can do to assure him_.”

Ed estava próximo o bastante para o beijar agora, mas não ousaria interromper a música. Não queria que isso acabasse, mesmo que soubesse que o fim chegaria logo. Ao invés disso, enterrou seu nariz na curva do pescoço de Oswald. Oswald tinha o mesmo cheiro que Ed lembrava, mas então, é claro que tinha.

“ _When he comes to me_.” A mão livre de Oswald estava no seu cinto, e Ed quase o parou, porque se Oswald o tocasse tudo terminaria rápido demais. “ _I drip for him tonight_.” Oswald o liberou de suas calças e cueca, mas não o tocou mais, como se ele também não quisesse que isso terminasse ainda.

Ed não podia mais suportar só olhar, ele tinha que o tocar, tinha que o sentir. Ele beijou a extensão do pescoço de Oswald freneticamente, suas mãos tentando estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, agora que sabia que podia o tocar, que ele parecia tão sólido como se o Oswald real estivesse ali com ele.

“ _Drowning in me, we bathe under blue light_.”

Por deus, ele podia sentir a pele de Oswald vibrando sob seus lábios enquanto continuava a cantar. Era demais demais. Ed empurrou Oswald para que se deitasse na mesa, ao que Oswald respondeu envolvendo a cintura de Ed com suas pernas para o puxar para perto, e então colocando seus braços soltos ao redor do pescoço de Ed.

“Ansioso, não está?” Oswald perguntou, seu tom zombeiro mas seus olhos ainda convidativos.

Ed o agarrou pelo cabelo, jogando longe a cartola que até então tinha permanecido no lugar desafiando a gravidade e, finalmente, _finalmente_ o beijou. Ele ainda podia ouvir a música, a manifestação física e a voz não precisavam estar conectadas, mas não importava. Só o que importava era o homem sob ele, movendo seus quadris para encontrar os dele. Era bom demais para não ser verdade, mesmo que não fosse, e uma parte dele não o deixava esquecer isso. Ele ignorou essa parte, focando-se em abrir as calças de Oswald, ele precisava sentir a pele de Oswald na sua.

Oswald parou o beijo, colocando suas mãos de cada lado do rosto de Ed e o afastando, só o bastante para encarar seus olhos. “Você vai admitir agora?”

Ed só o encarou, sem saber o que Oswald queria dele. Como ele ainda podia parecer assim? Tão bonito, maquiagem ainda impecável, sem um cabelo fora do lugar, nem uma gota de suor. Tão bonito, Ed sempre soube disso mas não podia descrever Oswald assim, nem para si mesmo, não ainda, agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer para negar isso. Oswald era bonito, e não só assim, como uma fantasia feita por seu subconsciente, Oswald sempre foi bonito, e Ed o desejava. Ed o desejava tanto que não podia parar o movimento dos seus quadris, nem enquanto Oswald esperava uma resposta, sua expressão vazia mesmo enquanto Ed se esfregava contra sua ereção.

“Eu não sei o que você quer de mim.” Ele lutou para fazer as palavras saírem, mal podia pensar. A desconexão entre a expressão de Oswald e a forma como seu corpo reagia sob Ed era só mais um lembrete de que isso não era real, que Ed perdeu a chance de ter o Oswald real e agora tinha que se contentar com essa alucinação, que ele não estava nem mesmo em controle de sua fantasia. Isso era prazer e tortura, mas não da forma que gostaria.

“Eu quero te ajudar.”

Ed não teve tentou de responder, porque Oswald estava o beijando de novo. Ajudar com o quê? Era tão difícil se concentrar quando se sentia assim. Admitir o quê? Que ele desejava Oswald? Isso não podia mais ser escondido, ele desejava Oswald desde a primeira vez que o viu, transpirando poder e autoridade em um ambiente hostil. Que matar Oswald matou uma parte dele? Porque era assim que se sentia, dormente, perdido, morto por dentro. Que Oswald estava certo? Ele sabia disso, tinha sabido disso desde o momento em que viu o corpo de Oswald afundar nas águas escuras, mas Ed fez o que tinha que fazer, ele tinha que vingar Isabella, não importa o custo. O que mais tinha para admitir? O que estava segurando? Não podia pensar, pensar, pensar…

“Oswald!” Ed gritou quando gozou, sua liberação o inundando com tudo que tentou reprimir. “Eu te amo, te amo tanto, por favor, não vai embora, fica comigo.”

E então Ed caiu na mesa, o corpo de Oswald desaparecendo de repente. Ed piscou, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. A alucinação não podia ter terminado, ele ainda conseguia ouvir as notas, mesmo que não a voz de Oswald. Como podia ter estado tão errado? É claro que ele amava Oswald, e Oswald o amava, tinha o amado, e Ed jogou tudo isso fora. Mesmo depois de Oswald ter lhe tirado Isabella e mentido para ele, Ed ainda o amava. Mesmo depois de Ed ter destruído sua vida e tirado tudo dele, Oswald ainda o amava. Mas não mais, Oswald o amou até o momento em que Ed o matou, e agora era tarde demais para Ed perceber que também amava Oswald.

“Viu, você não se sente melhor por finalmente ter admitido isso?”

Ed virou sua cabeça, incapaz de forçar seu corpo a se mover da mesa. Sentado a meros centímetros de distância, Oswald tinha retornado a sua aparência mórbida, com suas pernas cruzadas, e Ed podia sentir as gotas caindo do corpo de Oswald sobre o seu. Oswald parecia arrogante, seu tom zombeiro.

Ed se recusou a responder, virando sua cabeça de volta para baixo. Não, ele não podia fazer isso, não agora. Sua fantasia não podia ter durado só mais um pouco? Só o bastante para Ed saber como Oswald se pareceria gozando com o nome de Ed na boca, só o bastante para Ed abraçar Oswald enquanto caía no sono com Oswald a salvo em seus braços, só o bastante para Ed esquecer que isso não era real.

Oswald pegou um pedaço de alga do seu ombro e jogou no pescoço de Ed. “Eu perguntei—”

“Não.” Como poderia? Ele se manteve em negação pelo tempo que pode, mas agora, o peso completo do que tinha feito o esmagava.

“E não é uma pena? Aposto que o Pinguim se sentiu ótimo quando percebeu que ia morrer por você. Aposto que ele pensou que isso mudaria as coisas, que você finalmente veria o lado dele. Pena que isso veio tarde demais.”

“Oswald sabia que eu amava ele, ele disse isso, ele sabia antes que eu soubesse.” Era um pequeno conforto, mas ele precisava de algo para se segurar, algo para se convencer que havia algo de bom nessa realização.

“Errado. Ele estava com medo até de te tocar, mas ele ainda tentou, e você bateu nas mãos dele. Ele provavelmente morreu pensando que estava errado, que você nunca se importou com ele. Talvez até tivesse pensado que você só queria o usar, por seu poder e dinheiro. Não é um pensamento adorável? Pinguim morreu sozinho, pela mão do homem que amava, e agora ele foi esquecido pela cidade que um dia controlou. A polícia nem está procurando por ele, ninguém se importa.”

Ed não choraria, não podia fazer nem isso, só se sentia vazio. “Por que você está fazendo isso?” A fantasia, o sexo, e agora esse ataque, a alucinação nem estava mais fingindo ser Oswald, não fazia sentido para ele.

Ele não respondeu, só dando a Ed um último sorriso maligno antes de desaparecer.

Ed não queria se levantar, mas não tinha escolha, ou então iria perder seu próprio grande plano.

Na distância, ainda podia ouvir a voz de Oswald. Fraca, como uma assombração, mal audível.

_And I wake up alone_...


End file.
